dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Drying Rack
The Drying Rack is a craftable Food Tab Structure. It requires 3 Twigs, 2 Charcoal, and 3 Rope to craft and a Science Machine to prototype. The Drying Rack allows the player to dry most Meats and most Fish into Jerky, Small Jerky, or Monster Jerky. Dried food items take significantly longer to spoil and often provide better Health and Sanity compared to raw food used in the rack or their cooked versions. In Don't Starve, Meat, Monster Meat, Morsel, Frog Legs, Fish, Eel, Drumstick and Batilisk Wing can all be dried on the Drying Rack if they are uncooked. Unlike the results of Cooking, the dried food created will always be completely fresh, instead of having half less spoilage than the item used. This means a spoiled Morsel can be dried to get a completely fresh piece of Small Jerky. Dried food left on a Drying Rack does not spoil until collected. Downloadable Content In all DLCs, dried food left on the Drying Rack will spoil over time as well. Rain will prevent any items on the Drying Rack from drying, making it less effective in Spring in Reign of Giants, Hurricane Season and Monsoon Season in Shipwrecked, and Humid Season in Hamlet. In Shipwrecked, Fish Morsels, Dead Dogfish, Dead Swordfish, Tropical Fish and Raw Fish can be dried on the Drying Rack to acquire Jerky. Additionally, Seaweed can be dried into Dried Seaweed, while Dead Jellyfish and Dead Rainbow Jellyfish can be dried into Dried Jellyfish. In Hamlet, the Flytrap Stalk can be dried to create a Stalking Stick. Poison Dartfrog Legs can be dried into Small Jerky. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, Kelp Fronds can be dried on the Drying Rack to obtain Dried Kelp Fronds. Tips * Drying Racks are very useful for storing Meats. Jerky and Small Jerky take 20 days to completely spoil, while Meat and Morsel will spoil in 6 days, and cooked Meat/Morsel will spoil in 10 days. Storing any kind of jerky in the Ice Box will give 40 days before they spoil, allowing the player to focus on concerns other than gathering fresh food. * It is a good idea to try and build at least three racks fairly early on (i.e. before the first winter). You may then store meat on the drying racks ready for the winter, which will easily last throughout winter once picked, allowing you to have an emergency source should you fail to find any food one day (Three jerky will provide enough hunger for one day). Additionally, the jerky versions provide improved stats over regular and cooked meats (in particular, sanity). * Drying a Fish, Frog Legs, or Drumstick will turn them into Small Jerky, which prevents it from being used as a specific ingredient for certain Crock Pot meals, such as Fish Sticks (which need fish) or Froggle Bunwich (which need frog legs). * All the meat listed above can still be dried during winter. This is a very useful method for restoring health and sanity. * Due to the fact that the food items prepared on a drying rack are still technically uncooked, Wagstaff still takes the -3 health penalties eating dried food items. Bugs * In Reign of Giants, Jerky left on the Drying Racks in the Caves may not continue to spoil while the player is in the surface world. Gallery DryingRackWarrior.png|A Drying Rack with Meat on it. DryingRack.jpg|A Drying Rack with a morsel on it. Meaties.png|Several meats on Drying Racks. Burnt Drying Rack.png|A burnt Drying Rack from the Reign of Giants DLC. Screenshot (2).png|A Drying Rack with a Jellyfish on it from the Shipwrecked DLC. Category:Science Category:Food Tab Category:Structures Category:Non-Flammable Category:Flammable Objects Category:Naturally Spawning Objects